A Simple Question
by Eliptical
Summary: Tally seems to be putting off asking David something... But what is her question exactly? Takes place right after Specials. David and Tally fluff! ..Oneshot..


**A/N: This is my first Uglies fanfic, leave a word of opinion on your way out- I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Uglies series, I wouldn't have let Zane die :(**

* * *

"Hey David?"

"Hm?"

Tally stared down at the meal in her lap. She absentmindedly traced the scars that lined her flash tattoos, going over each one. Her and David had been living in the wilderness together for quite some time now, and for a while Tally had been meaning to ask him something.

She paused for a moment, her nerve lost briefly. _Come on, _she thought to herself, _You're a S_pecial, _for crying out loud! Spit it out! _Tally bit her lip, her sharp Special teeth digging into her skin. Tally glanced up and saw David watching her patiently and expectantly, as he often watched her now that they had gained each other's complete trust. She cleared her throat and shook her head. She couldn't ask him. Not yet, anyway.

"Er, never mind. Another time." She blushed lightly (She didn't know Specials _could _blush until recently) and tossed the ready bucket of water into their little camp fire. David looked discouraged - Tally always began her sentence to ask him something, but never had she finished.

Tally walked away, the steam from the fire partially concealing her as she left their sight to find a nice tree to sleep in / look for upcoming danger in the night.

David sighed also, swallowing the last bit of his steamed food before retreating into the cave where they stored their supplies.

. the next day .

"Tally? You awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard his voice, surprised to finally be the one woken up instead of always having to wake David up. She blinked, trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. Most of the night before she stayed awake, trying to sort the questions in her mind out.

"Mmh." she rolled over, letting her body fall off the branch she was hanging onto. Tally landed on her feet in front of David. They watched each other for a few moments, the only sound in the surrounding forest being birds chirping and the distant rustling of leaves. Well, at least that was the only sound for David - Tally could hear everything from a small animal's heartbeat to worms digging through the soil at their feet.

"Um... So when are we going?" David asked finally, breaking the awkward silence between them. They both liked to get an early start each morning on their travel.

Tally nodded in answer, already leaving to get packed up. David pursed his lips - he knew something was wrong, but Tally would never tell him about anything bothering her.

He sighed and followed.

.

"Hear that?"

Tally stopped dead in her tracks, her face falling slightly as she listened. With her Special hearing, obviously she could hear things miles away, but sometimes seemed to forget that David couldn't. Like now.

He shook his head, but with past experiences, understood that they were near a town under construction. Probably removing all barriers between the Ugly and Pretty towns.

Tally sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself things like, "they just like to make our job harder" or "they're going to regret it like the Rusties."

David dug some binoculars from his bag and tried to see the town Tally was upset about, but all he got was rolling hills. Maybe he saw a small building here or there, but the valleys concealed anything else.

Tally brought her hand to her face, nibbling on the end of her thumb in concentration. She stood so still, if it weren't for the slight, rapid movement of her lips near her finger as she spoke silently to herself, David would have sworn she was a cruel-looking statue, beautiful in its own way, a way that makes you intimidated, as well as awed.

"Let's go over there tomorrow." Tally said in her very business-like manner. David nodded his agreement.

They started their daily walk around the area, looking for any other towns nearby to check out. David took the opportunity to try to talk with Tally, since she had never completely opened up to him- even if she did trust him with her life.

"Um... So, uh, what were you going to say last night?" he asked, trotting to keep up with her. Tally visibly flinched - not wanting to bring up the subject.

"I... Um... Nothing."

"Tally," David had to keep up a steady jog in order to stay in pace. "C'mon - I know you want to ask me something. Just say it."

Tally kept walking, slowing only slightly. "Fine." she muttered before glancing around the surrounding forest and gesturing for David to sit with her on a nearby boulder. It was quiet after a moment, neither of them speaking while the sun shone brightly across their backs.

"David, do you still think of me as... Tally?"

"Of course."

"As in, the Ugly Tally?"

She looked away from him then, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her vice-like arms around them. David turned back to his hands in his lap. "Tally... I see you as Tally."

He nodded his head in agreement with himself and then ducked slightly, knowing that Tally - if not very often - was still a lethal weapon and could still lose her temper and harm him if she really wanted to.

A long pause later, Tally sighed. "When you first saw me as a Pretty, you looked terrified." she said, a shameful tint in her voice.

"That was because I couldn't believe you made it. You still wanted to join us, I mean. Since you had Zane and Peris, I guess I was shocked that... you still cared enough to put up with me."

"But you still looked reproachful."

David smiled teasingly. "_That _was 'cause you were so pretty."

Tally laughed one of her rare chuckles. "Oh, _were _pretty?"

David stuttered on his answer. "I mean - Wait - No, you're still-"

Tally smiled and socked him on the arm lightly. "I get it!" she said with a nod, smiling back at David's grateful face.

"So I'm still just plain ol' Tally - for always?"

In answer - a very, _very _brave answer - he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She paused, mainly in shock, at his affections. Really, he would be nice like that every now and then, but never a kiss.

"Yep. Still Tally." he said, grinning at her blush. They had been through a lot together - almost as much as Tally had been with Zane. Harmony, peace, fights, but through thick and thin they were friends. Or at least, allies.

For now, at least.


End file.
